


The Green Eyed Monster

by falsteloj



Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad decides to teach Robin a lesson.</p><p>(I have a ton more YD stuff - you can find story summaries, etc, by clicking <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/512861/chapters/27201609">HERE</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eyed Monster

"She's so beautiful, Vlad."  
  
"She's so out of your league, Robin." Vlad snapped back. He didn't want to hear about how beautiful she was.  
  
"Why are you always like this? Whenever I like a girl, you start sulking."  
  
Vlad avoided Robin's gaze, pretending to be engrossed in reading the nutritional value of his milkshake. How could he tell Robin - without ruining their friendship forever - that he felt sick with jealousy every time Robin so much as looked at someone who wasn't him?  
  
"I think you're jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" Vlad echoed in horror, dropping his cardboard cup back down onto the table. What had he done to give it away?  
  
"Yeah, jealous," Robin went on obliviously. "Because you know I have a chance with them, and you don't." He held a hand up in a 'don't interrupt' gesture, "Don't give me that look, you know it's true."  
  
"It's not true," Vlad protested. "If I wanted a girlfriend, I could get one. I just - " He trailed off miserably, "don't want one."  
  
"Vlad, I'm your best friend," Robin gestured at himself, smiling in a way that made Vlad's stomach turn somersaults. "You don't need to lie to me."  
  
"I'm not lying!" He scowled down at his hands. Did Robin really see him as so unattractive he'd have no chance of getting a girlfriend? "Pick out anyone in this place - anyone - and I could get a date with them."  
  
"Don't be stupid," Robin said placatingly. "I'm not going to make you embarrass yourself. Cos," he smirked, "let's face it. You will. I bet," Robin went on, grinning from ear to ear in amusement, "you wouldn't know what to do with a girl. In all the time I've known you, you've never even been on a date."  
  
"I went to the Valentine's dance with Delila."  
  
"It was at your house," Robin said bluntly. "She never even spoke to you." He raised an eyebrow and went back to attacking his fries, "At least when she was seeing me she actually spent time with me. Nah," he shook his head, "you'd be clueless. She'd have to show you what to do!"  
  
Robin was still laughing when Richard Price, dishing out black-eyes and Chinese Burns like penny chews since nursery school, entered the arcade, flanked by his cronies on either side. Robin went pale and started choking on his food and Vlad, knowing it was wrong, smiled slyly. He'd show Robin just how clueless he was.

 

* * *

"Come on, Vlad," Robin whined, making to leave his half eaten meal on the table.  
  
"What's the rush?" Vlad asked in mock confusion, making no effort to move.  
  
"Price!" Robin hissed, pointing over at the grab machines. Price was looming over the shoulder of a second year; they looked up and gave up the rest of their turn without a sound. "He's going to kill me."  
  
Vlad slumped back further into the padded bench, pouring another salt sachet over his fries, "Shouldn't have called him stupid then, should you?" He looked up and met Robin's gaze, willing himself to keep it up and not give in at the sight of Robin in distress, "Just sit down and stop worrying."  
  
"Oh God," Robin slid back into his seat and hid his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers. "He's seen me. They're coming over. Oh God!"  
  
"Why would they be coming to see you?" Vlad asked as casually as he dared.  
  
Robin stared at him like he'd lost what was left of his mind. "Vlad. Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying! Price is going to kill me."  
  
"You must be a mind reader, Branagh," Price's low tones sounded and they both looked up, "I was just thinking the same thing." To his left Drew Davis sneered at Robin, to his right Tommo Watson spared him a glare before turning back to his mobile phone. "Mind if we join you?"  
  
Robin grimaced at Vlad, eyes darting for an escape route, before Davis and Watson pushed him along the bench, effectively blocking him in. Price did the same to Vlad. "I didn't think so." He took a handful of Robin's fries and grinned, "I must be a mind reader too, huh?"  
  
He turned to Vlad, "Still around then, are you Count? Thought you'd killed yourself or something." Vlad bit back the response on the tip of his tongue. Robin would learn nothing if they both got a fist to the face. Except, perhaps, that it hurt humans a lot more than it did vampires.  
  
Aloud Vlad said, in his best 'I'm hurt' tone, "Richard, you don't need to be like that for their sakes."  
  
"What the f*** are you banging on about now!?" Price replied in obvious confusion. Davis and Watson shared an amused look. Robin still looked terrified.  
  
Vlad put a hand on Price's forearm. Price eyed it up in a way that suggested he'd like to snap it in two. "You said we weren't going to keep hiding it." Vlad concentrated, staring into Price's eyes, feeling nowhere near as much guilt as he normally did upon trying this move. Price deserved it.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Price frowned, sounding uncertain. Vlad nodded solemnly. Price put a hesitant arm around his shoulders and between that, and the three gaping looks of utter disbelief in front of him, it was all Vlad could do not to burst into laughter.

 

* * *

"Vlad," Robin whispered later, glancing warily at Price's back. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You never asked," Vlad shrugged, certain that at no point over the last five years had Robin ever said, 'Vlad, are you secretly dating Richard Price?' Of course, even if had, he hadn't been so the answer would still have been 'no'.  
  
Robin fell quiet and Davis took up the slack. "Rich, mate, what's Kelsey going to say?" He gave Vlad a quick once-over, grimacing at what he saw, "She won't like this."  
  
"I don't care what she says," Price said in a monotone, before hissing with more of his usual passion, "Got a problem with that?" Davis shook his head, holding his hands out in placation.  
  
"You can tell her now," Watson said, inclining his head towards the door. Kelsey Peterson was posing in front of the mirrors in the foyer, fixing her hair and pouting. Around her the rest of her crowd were doing the same. Vlad felt a twinge of unease. Maybe he was taking things a bit far?  
  
"Branagh," Price spat, twisting around, "touch me again and you'll be smiling on the other side of your ugly face."  
  
Vlad stiffened. This was one of those times where it would be cruelty for the greater good.

 

* * *

"Richard, like, oh my God," Kelsey started, one hand on her hip, the other brandishing a mobile phone, "is this true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Price frowned. The hypnosis was making his thought processes even slower than usual.  
  
"This!" Kelsey snapped, shoving the phone closer to his face, "You and," she grimaced at Vlad, "that freak!"  
  
"He's not a freak," Price said slowly. He reached for Vlad's hand and Vlad let him take it. Kelsey looked like she might strangle one of them.  
  
Delila shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe I'm seeing this."  
  
"Join the club," Vlad heard Robin mutter behind him.  
  
"I can't help it if he prefers me," Vlad shrugged. Intending to press a kiss to Price's hand he detoured for Price's cheek. Who knew where the former had been? There had to be a limit to what he could do for the greater good. That thought had barely been fully formed before Price was tilting his head, lips pressed to his own.  
  
Vlad froze. Robin had been right - he had no idea what to do. Luckily Price didn't seem to expect him to do anything other than keep still, and went ahead and performed a full scale assault on his tonsils before he managed to squirm free.  
  
It seemed like every eye in the place was fixed firmly on them.  
  
"I'll get you for this," Kelsey yelled, shattering the tenuous silence. As Delila hauled her away Vlad caught Robin's eye and smirked.  
  
Not likely.

 

* * *

"You and Price," Robin said on the walk home, Price having promised to ring him when he got in. Vlad had given him the number willingly. It wasn't as if he actually had a mobile phone in the first place. For the first time he was glad. Price probably wouldn't be very happy with him when the hypnosis wore off in the morning.  
  
"Price and you." Robin went on, seemingly dumb struck by the night's events.  
  
"Yeah," Vlad prompted, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.  
  
"Does he know you're a vampire?"  
  
Vlad shook his head.  
  
"Can't he tell when you're," Robin inclined his head, "you know? You're all cold and stuff."  
  
"Am I?" Vlad touched an anxious hand to the skin of his other wrist. Hastily, to cover it up, he went on, "He's just stupid, isn't he?"  
  
Robin bought it. "You and Price, though." He shook his head. Vlad could feel Robin's wide eyes on him in the darkness, wondered what he was thinking about. Wondered if it had worked. If Robin was realizing that people could find him attractive. That he wouldn't make such a horrendous catch.  
  
"Can't believe Price chucked a fit bird like Kelsey for you." Vlad held his breath, Robin was staring into his eyes, the breakthrough was coming. "You 'ave to show me how to do that. Make people like me like that." Robin turned away, carrying on walking, "She'll be all over me. Did I tell you how beautiful she is, Vlad? Vlad?" He turned back, "Vlad?"  
  
What, Vlad thought viciously as he hurried to catch up, did he have to do!

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
